According to the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA), there is a continued increase in the severity of weather-related impacts. See http://www.nws.noaa.gov/com/weatherreadynation/faqs.html. For example, a growing population and trends such as urban sprawl and conversion of rural land to suburban landscapes increase the likelihood a tornado will impact densely populated areas. Id. And enhanced overlap in the U.S. economy means that a single weather event can have a significant effect on several industries. Id. The current invention relates to devices that warn of emergency situations, such as those caused by weather events.